Remembering Blue
by babylove969
Summary: Jamie is kidnapped by a man that holds a long grudge against Frank. Now it's up to Danny to try and find his little brother before it's too late, but when he does he doesn't expect to find him in this bad of condition. With Jamie safe the family now has a completely different problem to fear, Jamie doesn't know who they are. The family has to pull together to help Jamie remember.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so I have never done a Blue Bloods fanfic before. I haven't even seen all the episodes so bare-with me a little bit here until I get the characters down. Some might be a little out of character, but I will try my best. **_

_**Summary: Jamie is trying to balance working two jobs and paying all his bills. An old enemy of his father's shows up and targets Jamie for his revenge. Not only does the family have to fight to find Jamie, but they have to fight to get Jamie's memories back. This story will contain brainwashing, violence and swearing. Not the best for younger readers so you have been warned.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Jamie got up that Sunday morning and went into the bathroom so he could shower and get ready for the day. He had been working doubles for the last three days trying to get some more hours in on his paycheque. He was exhausted, but he couldn't just sleep all day. It was already noon and he had to be at his father's and grandfather's house for dinner like he always does every Sunday. He didn't get home until five o'clock that morning and he was only functioning off of barely six hours of sleep. Jamie knew he couldn't do this forever, but he didn't have the choice right now. Come Wednesday, his day off, he would be working at a local book store to make some extra cash as well. He had to pay back close to eighty thousand dollars in student loans from going to Harvard. Jamie knew that when he made the decision to quit law and go into the academy that times would be hard for the first five years. It was why he moved into a smaller and cheaper apartment and downgraded his life style. He was still having some troubles with his bills, sometimes they would be a little behind. He would pay what he could on each bill each month, but sometimes his cable would get shut off until he was able to catch up. He was doing his best to pay off the debt, but the interest connected to the loan was just making it harder and longer to pay off. At the time Jamie didn't think it would be that bad, he was going to be a lawyer and make more than forty thousand a year. A good top lawyer could easily make a hundred thousand to just start off with. Jamie wasn't worried about it when he was in school. Now that he wasn't going to be making that kind of money paying it back was very hard on him. Jamie hadn't mentioned any of this to his family, especially his father. Jamie didn't want them to know just how much trouble he was having. He was going to work any extra time he could at the station and with his second job he could put that money towards the loans. Jamie had made the decision to be a police officer and he wasn't going to regret that, especially over money.

Jamie got out of the shower and got dressed. He put on some coffee and went to check his mailbox while it was brewing. He hadn't had the chance to check it while he was working doubles for the last three days. He grabbed his mail and headed back upstairs. He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked through his mail. There was another notice of payment for his loans. He had to pay each month and Jamie was a little worried about his payment this month. He would need to go through his bills and his account to see what he could do. He also had to go through his calendar to see when his paycheques would be coming in this month. Jamie also saw that he got a phone bill and a notice of it being shut off. He was four hundred dollars behind and he had to pay it all before they would turn it back on. Jamie immediately grabbed his phone from his pocket and tried to make a call. Sure enough he couldn't get through and his phone had actually been shut off. Jamie let out a small light curse, he had thought he had until Friday to pay it and he wasn't planning on paying that much. Jamie let out a sigh as he grabbed his coffee and went over to his laptop. He had to figure this out and he didn't have that long to do it. He had to leave in three hours so he could get to his father's and grandfather's house. He had been taking the subway recently so he wouldn't have to pay for gas, so it would take him almost two hours on the subway to get to dinner tonight.

Jamie started to go through which bills he had to pay and how much he needed to pay on them. The problem was he was close to a thousand dollars short this month. He wouldn't be getting a paycheque from his second job until two weeks from now. The extra hours at work wouldn't be until the end of the month by the time they were placed on his pay roll. Jamie didn't know what to do other than to keep working the extra shifts doing anything he could at the station and working as many days as he could at the book store when he was off. He would be exhausted, but he would be able to at least pay his bills. He couldn't downgrade his apartment, because he was as low as he could go without living in a bad area of town. Jamie never expected for this to happen and he wished that he had just followed his heart from the beginning and went into the police academy from the start. He wanted to please his mother and do as she wished for him. She didn't want another child as a police officer, another son, so Jamie did his best and followed in Erin's footsteps and went into law, but his heart just wasn't in it. He wanted to be on the street like Joe and Danny were. He loved listening about their day and what case they were working on. Jamie wanted that. He wanted the adventure and the danger, but he also wanted the rewarding job that being a police officer brought. He wanted to help people and feel like he was making a difference out there. Now he was paying for it, but he kept telling himself that it would be worth it once the loan was paid off.

Jamie decided to get ready and head out to go to the family dinner earlier than usual. He didn't want to sit around here doing nothing, but stressing over money. So he left his apartment and headed for the subway. It was just after one thirty in the afternoon so by the time he got there it would be close to four, so he wouldn't be that early. He wasn't looking forward to working at the book store, but at least it would be easy and light work after working on the street all day. He could just relax and help people when they come in. He knew he needed the money so he was just going to have to deal with it until he paid off the loans. Jamie just closed his eyes once he got onto the subway and just waited until he heard his stop being called. He didn't want to bring his problems to his father or his grandfather. They were his problems and he would work through them himself. He got off at his stop and walked the rest of the way to his father's and grandfather's house. It was starting to get cold out now that it was nearing the beginning of fall. Jamie knew that he had to work on his bills so come winter he could be using his car once again. He didn't want to be taking the subway in the middle of winter and with the winter storms that New York City brought with it. Jamie was going to have to figure out what he could cut back on some more and do what he could. He still had cable so he could cut that out, he could stop driving his car until the winter months so he wouldn't need his insurance for the next four months, which would save him three hundred a month. He just needed to get caught up on his bills so he could start paying off the usual amount once again.

Jamie walked into his father's and grandfather's home calling out as he did.

"Hey anybody here?"

Henry came around the corner from the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Jamie, hey you're early."

Henry went and gave Jamie a hug.

"Ya I didn't have anything to do so I figured I come and see if you needed a hand." Jamie smiled.

"I could always use a hand."

They headed into the kitchen and Jamie didn't see his dad anywhere.

"Where's dad?"

"He's on the phone in his office. So how have you been kid? You look tired."

"Ya I've been working doubles the last few days. What's for dinner?" Jamie asked hoping to get the attention off from him.

"Lamb chops, roasted potatoes and salad."

"Sounds good. Anything you need help with?"

"Nope everything is covered."

Frank walked out of his office and into the kitchen as he heard Jamie's voice. Frank smiled as he saw Jamie there with his father talking.

"Hello son, you're early."

"Ya I figured I would just come early. I didn't have anything to do today so."

Frank looked at Jamie and could see the exhaustion in his face and eyes.

"Everything okay?" Frank asked with concern in his voice.

"Ya I'm just tired."

"I see that. Why so tired?"

"Been working doubles the last three days to help out at the station." Jamie answered with tiredness edging his voice.

"Come talk to me for a minute." Frank said as he headed off towards his office.

Jamie followed knowing that his father wanted to ask him more questions about everything. His father was always so in-tuned to him and could always tell when he was hiding something or stressed out about something. Jamie was going to tell him about what had been going on, but he wasn't going to be looking for his father to bail him out. He was determined to be doing this on his own without anyone's help. Once they were in his father's office Frank didn't even waste a second.

"I tried calling you yesterday, but your phone went straight to voicemail."

"Ya I uh… I know I just found out this afternoon."

"So it was shut off." Frank stated.

"Ya, but I'm gonna pay it this week once I get paid on Friday. Really everything is fine I'm working it out. I'm picking up some extra shifts at work and I'm starting a second job on Wednesday to help out with it. I'm fine."

"Jamie you're going to be exhausted working so much. Why don't you let me help you pay back some of those loans?"

This wasn't the first time that Frank had offered to help Jamie pay back the student loans and Jamie had always refused. It was his decision and he wasn't looking for his father to bail him out. He took into account everything before he decided to leave law for the police academy. He knew he would need to make sacrifices, but for him it would be worth it.

"I'm fine. I made the decision to quit law school and I don't regret it. I'll work it out."

"Son, I am your father. I'm here to help you."

"I can handle it. They are my loans and my responsibility to take care of. I'm fine I've cut back and I'm working the second job to help cover everything."

"Fine. Not including the loan payment are you able to cover everything this month?"

"I'll be fine. I can figure it out."

"I didn't ask if you could figure it out. I asked if you were able to cover everything this month."

"I'm still working on figuring out a plan." Jamie answered honestly.

"Okay let me ask you this. Do you have your rent and car insurance for next month?"

"I have my rent. I'm not going to be driving my car until winter so I won't need to worry about my car insurance or gas. It saves me three hundred a month that I can put towards my other bills. It makes sense to just take the subway for now, until winter hits."

"Where is this new job?"

"It's a book store down just a few blocks from the station. The owner is nice and will work around my work schedule."

"So how short are you this month?" Frank asked in a serious voice once again.

Jamie let out a sigh. "I'll be fine dad."

"Jamison" Frank said.

"A thousand." Jamie said as he looked down so he couldn't see the disappointment on his father's face.

Frank knew that Jamie was stubborn and he wished that he would just let him help him. The loan payments each much were very large and it would be difficult to pay back with the salary that he gets from NYPD.

"I paid half of Erin's student loans. I paid for Danny and Joe's police academy. You though, you refused to let me help you pay for anything and you insist on doing it on your own. I can respect that, but as your father it frustrates me that you won't let me help you. You make forty thousand a year and twelve thousand goes towards rent each year."

"I know, but I can make it work. I'm going to do extra shifts and my second job will help me catch up on bills. I'll make it work."

"So your phone bill is not the only thing that you are behind on?"

"No" Jamie said and Frank could see the shame in his face.

"What other bills?"

"Utilities and home insurance. I know I shouldn't let the bills get behind. I've never done it before." Jamie said in a hurry.

"Son, it happens to everyone. You are trying to pay all of these loans from Harvard and then the police academy. Let me help you catch up."

"I'm fine I can figure it out."

"Do you even have food in your fridge?"

Jamie was quiet for a few seconds before he softly answered. "No"

"Son" Frank started, but Jamie cut him off.

"I've been busy this weekend with work. I haven't had the chance yet."

"What were the terms of your loan again?"

"When I went into the police academy they renegotiated the interest and terms. It's a five year term and with interest it's roughly fifteen hundred a month minimum."

"Well I would say you can move back here, but I know you won't."

"I'm fine really. It's tight, but I can figure it all out. It was my decision to leave and change careers. It's my responsibility."

"I can understand you feel that way, but as your father I'm not just going to watch you drown. Why don't you just let me help you catch up his month?"

"Because I can figure it out."

"Jamie it's not like you are trying to pay for a trip and you don't eat out that month. You can only do so much with your salary. Half of it goes to your loan payments and rent each year. We can argue about this all night, but you know you will be taking a cheque from me by the end of the night. Stop being stubborn and let me help you this month."

Jamie was quiet for a few minutes. He knew his father was right; he wouldn't stop until Jamie accepted his help. He didn't want to take his father's money. He had a strong belief in making it on his own without his father's help. The same went for his work. He didn't run to him whenever he had a problem, he would just deal with it himself. The problem was he didn't have the money this month. He didn't have the money for food. He really didn't have a choice.

"Ok" Jamie said and Frank could tell that he was not happy about it at all.

"Good."

Frank turned to his desk and grabbed his cheque book. He wrote out the cheque and then handed it to Jamie, who Frank could tell was clearly embarrassed. Jamie looked at the cheque before he spoke.

"I said I was short a thousand, this is fifteen hundred."

"I want you to eat this month. Don't even think about arguing you won't win."

Jamie put the cheque into his pocket.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back."'

"And I won't take it. Now let's go and see how your grandpa is doing in the kitchen shall we."

They both headed out into the kitchen to help get the rest of diner ready. The dinner was the same as always. They spoke about work and Danny's new case. Jamie played basketball with his two nephews and Nikki. Jamie didn't mention anything about a second job or working overtime. He didn't want anyone to know that he was having trouble paying his bills. He was only a year on the job and he didn't want to hear any "I told you so" from anyone. By nine o'clock everyone was heading home so Jamie decided he would get on the subway and head home. He had to work in the morning and it would already take him two hours to get home. Jamie headed into the kitchen where his father and grandfather were, the three of them were the only ones left in the house.

"I'm gonna head out. I got the morning shift."

"How you getting home?" Frank asked.

"The subway." Jamie simply answered.

"At this hour? It'll take you what two hours to get there? Why didn't you drive?" Henry asked.

"Saving gas. It's fine I'll see you on Sunday grandpa. See ya dad."

Jamie left the house, not wanting to get into anything with Henry about his finances. He really didn't want anyone to know that he was having some troubles. It was his business and he didn't want to get razed by Danny.

"He seemed quiet and off tonight. Is everything okay?" Henry asked Frank after Jamie left.

"He's having some money troubles. He took on a second job that he starts on Wednesday."

"Ah and based on the fact that he didn't bring it up at dinner he doesn't want people to know about it."

"You know Jamie. He's always had his finances in line and accounted for down to the last cent ever since he was a child. He's embarrassed and he's afraid he will hear I told you so."

"He's not regretting joining the force though is he?"

"The only regret he has right now is not following his heart. He wanted to make his mother proud so he honored her wishes even if he was unhappy with it. I'm proud of him for following his heart. I just wish he would let me help him with this. I practically had to order him to take a cheque so he wouldn't be behind this month and starving."

"He in that bad of shape?" Henry asked with concern.

"I think he's in worse shape than he is telling me. He keeps saying he's fine and he'll figure it out, but at the end of the day over half of his salary goes towards rent and his loan payments a year. It doesn't leave him much room for his other bills and food. He's not driving his car right now. He's going to wait until winter before he puts it back on the road."

"He's trying to save the insurance money. Where's this new job?"

"A book store by the station."

"I can understand him wanting to do this on his own, but to be working two jobs plus extra shifts. He's going to be burning himself out. That can be dangerous on the beat."

"I know. We'll just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he's taking care of himself."

"Does he plan on telling the others about the second job?"

"I'm not sure. It's bound to come up eventually though. Hopefully Danny doesn't give him a hard time for it."

"That's probably not going to happen. You know how Danny is with Jamie. They might be brothers, but they aren't that close. Not like Jamie and Joe were."

"Danny is hard and street smart from being in the military. Jamie is more book smart than street smart and they often don't understand each other. Never the less they are brothers and as an older brother I would hope Danny doesn't tease and harass Jamie over this new job."

"Well he might surprise ya. They seem to be closer after that whole Blue Templar situation. Maybe Danny is starting to see Jamie in a new light."

"I hope so Pop. It's getting late and I have an early meeting so I'm going to turn in." Frank said as he got up from the kitchen stool.

"I'll be right behind ya."

"Goodnight Pop." Frank said as he headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight Francis."

Henry locked up the house and turned off the lights downstairs before he headed upstairs to get some sleep. It was just after eleven and Jamie was walking down the street towards his house at a quick pace. It had started raining after he transferred onto another subway that would take him the rest of the way home. It seemed the rain came out of nowhere, because earlier it was a clear sky or it was at his father's and grandfather's house. Where he lived it was just a downpour of rain. By the time Jamie reached his apartment he was soaking wet and leaving puddles down the hall as he walked. He got into his apartment and instantly started to take off his wet clothes and empty his pockets. He was thankful that he had moved his father's cheque from his pocket to inside his wallet before he left. He wasn't happy about taking the money, but at least he would be able to pay his bills this month and have some food. His bills would still be behind, but he could make the minimum payments and pay the balance on his cell phone bill so he could have his phone turned back on. He had to work in the morning so he would go to the bank after work and make the deposit then go and pay his cell phone bill. He started his new second job on Wednesday and he wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done. He needed the extra cash to help pay the bills and he would also be making more cut backs. He wasn't going to be driving his car so he could cancel his insurance. He would also cancel his cable, but still leaving his internet just in case he needed it. He couldn't do anything about his cell phone or his utilities they were something he couldn't cut off. He could use less electricity and heat, but that was it. Jamie knew he was just going to have to work his way out of this mess. So with that thought in mind he went into his bathroom to take a shower so he could get warm before he headed off to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday came around all too quickly for Jamie's liking. He had worked a double the night before and now he was heading to his second job. It was eight o'clock in the morning and Jamie was working off of three hours of sleep, but he wasn't the complaining type. He knew he had to do this and he didn't see the point in complaining about it. He had gotten himself into this mess and he was going to get himself out of it. Jamie got off the subway and headed down the street to the book store that he would be working at. It was just minimum wage, but it was better than nothing. Jamie walked into the small book store and saw that the owner was behind the counter. Jamie smiled at him as he walked over.

"Moring Sir."

"Please Jamie call me Donald."

"Ok" Jamie said with a smile.

"Are you ready for today?"

"I am."

"Good. Today I will be showing you how the system works and where everything is so the next shift you have, you can work alone."

"Sounds good."

"Okay come back here and I will show you around first before we get started on the system."

Donald was an older man in his late sixties. He had short grey hair, blue eyes and was only five foot four and one hundred and nineteen pounds. He was a small man to say the least, but he had a good heart in him. Jamie followed Donald around all day learning everything he could so when he came in Friday and worked alone he could understand everything. The system was easy to learn, especially after all the computer systems Jamie had to learn for his office job when he was in high school. By the time four o'clock came around Jamie was able to do everything by himself without any problems. Jamie was just about to get his things to leave when a man came into the store. He was in his fifties, black hair with a touch of grey in it and brown eyes. He was a bigger man standing at six foot nine and weighing close to two hundred pounds. Jamie could see that the man worked out even at his age. Jamie offered the customer a smile as he walked over to the counter.

"You must be new." The customer said with a smile.

"Yes Sir. My first day."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm a regular here I'm sure Donald could tell you."

"He's actually not here right now. He went to get some coffee. Is there something I could help you with?"

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"Maybe. I'm a police officer."

"That's it. You are Frank Reagan's son. Oh excuse me I don't remember your name from the articles."

"It's Jamie."

"I'm Mathew. It's a pleasure to meet you Jamie. Your father must be so proud of you."

"He is."

"Well like I said I'm a regular here. I just love reading, but I won't bore you with my stories. I'm just here to see about a new book and then I'll be on my way."

"If you need any help just let me know." Jamie said with a smile.

Mathew headed down the row for the novels and after a good fifteen minutes he came back to the cash with three novels about mysteries.

"You like mysteries." Jamie stated.

"I do, especially murder mysteries. It's always fun to try and figure it out by the end of the book. I like to see how many times I get it right."

"I used to do the same thing back when I had time to read." Jamie said as he rang the books up in the register.

"You should always find time to read young man."

"Maybe working here will let me do that. That will be twenty nine dollars and eighteen cents."

Mathew handed Jamie the money and Jamie handed him the small plastic bag holding the books.

"I'll see you again soon Jamie."

"Have a good day."

Mathew left the book store and headed back to his car with a devilish smile on his face. He got into his car and he couldn't believe his luck. He had been waiting to seek revenge against Frank Reagan for many years and now an opportunity just landed right in his lap. Mathew couldn't help the ideas starting to flood his mind. The possibilities were endless. He just needed to come up with a good plan and wait for the right time to take his revenge. Mathew looked down at the books that he just bought and thought that he would go through those ones and the ones he had at home for some good ideas. He just might be able to get his revenge against Frank Reagan after all. He just had to make sure the plan was flawless and perfect before he acted on it. Mathew started his car and looked back at the book store one last time before driving off.

"Jamie Reagan you are going to be my trick in bringing down Frank Reagan." Mathew said to himself as he drove home.

It was five o'clock when Jamie was off from his second job. He headed down the street to the subway so he could go home. The job was easy so Jamie was happy about that. He was completely oblivious to the fact that his new second job was going to destroy him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been five months since Jamie had started his new job at the book store. The last five months had gone by in a blur. Jamie had spent more time working at the station and at the book store than he did at home. He had missed a lot of Sunday dinners with the family, because he had to work. Everyone had understood, but they were still disappointed. It didn't take long before they had all found out that Jamie had taken on another job. Jamie was surprised that his family was supportive of him especially Danny. Danny had explained that during his first few years he worked on his days off laying bricks for an old friend. Jamie felt better knowing that he wasn't the only one that had to manage two jobs during his first year. That didn't change the fact that he was exhausted all the time now. His money problems had started to get better, but then the loan office wanted his payment for the police academy within six months and he still had twenty grand left on it. His lease was up for his apartment and the new lease had a three hundred dollar increase on it per month. It was now in the middle of winter and Jamie wasn't able to get his car on the road, because of the new payments and increase in rent. Jamie was having to take the subway and during the colder days it was a pain in the ass, but he didn't have the choice. Tonight he was at the book store working the closing shift. It had been snowing and hailing all day so he took up the offer to use his grandfather's car. It was a Saturday and he had gone to his father's and grandfather's house that morning. He hadn't seen them in a couple of weeks and he was feeling guilty about it. They understood, but that didn't change that they were worried about him. Everyone could tell that he was burning out and the bags under his eyes were getting darker and darker each and every week. Jamie hadn't told his father about any of the financial troubles he had been having since that one time five months ago. He knew that his father was worried and would have helped him out at a drop of a hat. The problem was Jamie didn't want his father to bail him out. He got himself into this mess and he was determined to get himself out of it on his own.

It was nearing eight o'clock at night and Jamie was getting ready to close up. The shop closed at nine on Saturdays and Jamie was looking forward to getting home. Tomorrow he would bring his grandfather's car back and he didn't work tomorrow so he was going to stay for dinner. He didn't want to turn down a shift, but after missing three Sunday dinners in a row Jamie thought it would be better to take the day off to go and spend time with his family. Jamie was looking forward to it and if the roads weren't too bad he was thinking of just going over there tonight and sleeping there so he could be there in the morning. He wasn't sure yet, it depended on the roads. The night had been slow. The weather keeping people inside and not out on the roads or out shopping, especially for books. Jamie began to start to close up and get the cash deposit together. He did some cleaning and before he knew it, it was nine o'clock and time to close up the shop. Jamie grabbed his coat and his keys and headed out. He locked the shop up and headed to his car quickly. The sidewalk was slippery and there was still hail and snow coming down heavily. Jamie didn't think he would be able to get to his father's and grandfather's house so when he got into the car he decided he would just go home. Jamie turned the car on and waited a few minutes for it to warm up and for the windshield to clear. He didn't notice the car waiting for him or the man in the car waiting for his time to strike.

Mathew had been planning this for the last five months. He had been doing research and making sure that everything was flawless and covered. He had already executed the first stage of his plan and now he was waiting for the second stage of his plan to start. He had spent the last five months getting Jamie to know him and thinking that everything was alright and fine between them. As far as Jamie and his family knew he was just a loyal customer. Mathew had already taken a homeless man from the street and tied him up in his trunk. He was the same size and height as Jamie and it would work perfectly once he changed Jamie's clothes and put them on the man. He had set up a trap for Jamie for the drive home. Mathew had followed Jamie before so he knew what route he would take. He usually took the subway, but recently he had been driving a car during the stormy days the winter held. Jamie always took the same route to and from work so it was easy to target him. Mathew knew with the weather tonight that Jamie would be driving so he wasn't going to wait any longer. He had everything he needed and set up for his master plan and tonight he was going to execute it. Come morning Frank will be destroyed as well as the rest of the Reagan family.

Jamie headed out onto the road and headed off in the direction of his apartment. His mind was exhausted and was constantly going over all the bills he had to pay. Even when he did sleep, he could never get his mind to stop going over all of the bills. He knew he had to do something to try and get ahead and Jamie was hoping he could think of something. He didn't want to move, but he might not have the choice pretty soon. It was either he moved out and lived with his father and grandfather or he had to declare bankruptcy. Jamie didn't want to destroy his credit so he knew the bankruptcy option was out. Tomorrow he would speak to his father about it and lay it all on the line. Maybe he would have an idea to help him get things in order. He was always very good with his finances and half the time everyone came to him for advice. This time he needed the advice and Jamie was hoping that just talking about it might be the help that he needed to figure it out.

Jamie was half way to his apartment and he hadn't had any problems yet. He was driving down Wilson Street which was just a group of warehouses that were all closed on a Saturday. Even if they hadn't been they would have from the winter storm. Jamie was surprised that the book store was opened today. Jamie thought for sure that he would be getting a call saying that Donald didn't want the store to be open in this weather. The roads hadn't been that bad and Jamie had thought about going to his father's place instead, but he was already half way home so he just continued on. Jamie didn't know that the road he was about to drive on had been tampered with. The area was all buildings, but there were also large equipment and trucks in front of the buildings as well as large boulders as landscaping. It was a nice area for factory work, but there wasn't much lighting on the street for it was a side street and the factories weren't used during the night. The factories were owned by the city and all the workers belonged to a union so they had the cushy jobs. The snow was coming down stronger now and Jamie had his wipers going at full speed just so he could see, but it wasn't helping much. Before Jamie knew it his car hit a patch of black ice and started to skip and go out of control. It wasn't the first time this had happened to Jamie over the years so he tried to control the car, only this time he couldn't. Every time he tried to control the car it would just hit another patch of black ice and Jamie soon learned that the whole road was pure ice. Jamie tried to control the car, but it was going out of control and before Jamie knew it he was hitting a piece of equipment that was left outside. He hit the equipment at fifty miles an hour and it made the whole front half of the car crunch up. Jamie felt his body being thrown forward and he banged his head off the steering wheel and the windshield shattered. The airbag never went off, because unbeknown to Jamie; Mathew had cut the lines to the airbag while he was at work that night.

Mathew had kept a good distance from Jamie. He didn't want to hit the black ice, but he knew it was there so he made sure he went slowly once he caught up to Jamie. When he got there he saw that Jamie had indeed crashed into one of the equipment that was left outside. It wasn't uncommon for workers to leave large industrial size equipment outside when they weren't using it. Mathew had planned on the equipment being there as just one more thing that Jamie could potentially crash into. Mathew pulled up to Jamie's car and saw that he was unconscious. Mathew knew he had to work quickly so he went back to his car and grabbed the prepared needle and went back over to Jamie. He had gotten some hospital grade drugs from his one friend that had connections within the hospital. It was a muscle relaxer and would make sure Jamie was out for a good twelve hours. He also had a large supply of muscle relaxers in a pill form, as well as a pill called benzodiazepine, it would cause medical amnesia that would make it perfect for Mathew to control and manipulate Jamie. He was also hoping that the crash might cause him to have some memory problems as well. Mathew wasn't going to kill Jamie, he was going to have Frank think he was dead and Frank having to bury another son. Even if they went looking for Jamie they would never connect any of this to him. Even if they somehow did Mathew knew he could leave and they would never find him, but when they found Jamie he would never know that Frank was his father.

Mathew moved Jamie back off the steering wheel and saw that his whole face was covered in blood from cuts. Some had pieces of glass in them from the windshield shattering from the crash. Now that the muscle relaxer was going through Jamie's system he didn't have to worry about him waking up. It would keep him asleep for at least twelve hours. It was more than enough time to set everything up and have everything ready for his plan. Mathew grabbed Jamie and dragged him from the car and over on the ground by the back door to his car. He then went and opened his trunk and saw the homeless man still unconscious. He grabbed his second prepared needle from the front consult of his car and headed back to the trunk. He gave the homeless man the lethal dose before he grabbed him out of the trunk and dragged him to where Jamie was lying on the ground. He quickly undressed the homeless man and Jamie. He then put Jamie's clothes on the homeless man and dragged him over to Jamie's car. He put him into the driver's seat before he went back over to his car. He grabbed Jamie and put him into the trunk of his car until he would arrive at his home. With Jamie in the trunk Mathew then turned his attention to Jamie's car and the homeless man. Mathew grabbed the can of gasoline from his back seat and then headed over to Jamie's car. He wanted it to look like the car had started to leak gas and then exploded, causing the body to burn completely. All the police would have to go on is the ID left in the car, assuming it would survive and the VIN number, which would register to Henry Reagan. It wouldn't take long for the police to ID the body as Jamie Reagan. Come tomorrow afternoon Frank Reagan would find out that he had lost another son. Mathew poured a small amount underneath the gas tank and then he poured the rest on the hood of the car leaving a small trail that went away from the car, but it would burn up leaving no trace. He put the gas can back into the backseat of his car before he went over with a match and lit it, throwing it on the ground at the beginning of the trail of gasoline. He ran back to his car and drove away as quickly and as far as he could before he saw the car go up in flames followed by the explosion. Mathew smirked as he watched the car burn for a few minutes, before he drove away and headed towards his house. His plan was coming together nicely and now he needed to get home to get stage three setup.

Mathew drove to his house, all the way out in Millwood, NY. It was two hours from New York City and it was surrounded by forests, lakes and small mountains. Mathew had originally lived in New York City, but once he started to come up with his plan he bought the house and began to fix it up for what he needed. No one would ever look there for Jamie or for him. His plan was perfect and he was going to get to spend the rest of his life knowing that he got his revenge on Frank Reagan. The house was an old farm house and sat on a ten acre lot. He had even put in an invisible fence behind the house so that if Jamie got outside he wouldn't be able to be seen from the road or be able to run. Mathew had the device that he would put on Jamie when they got there. Mathew had thought everything through and he was feeling overly confident that his plan would never be discovered. The drive out had taken him longer than usual with the weather, but Mathew didn't mind. He knew that he had another good ten hours before Jamie would wake up. When he did wake up he would be confused and Mathew was hoping the blow to his head would cause swelling in his brain, making him have amnesia. He was also going to administer his drug once they got there as well. Mathew was going to make sure that Jamie never remembered who he was. Mathew was going to make sure that Jamie only knew himself from what he was going to tell him. Even if Frank got his son back, he would never remember him or the rest of his family.

Mathew got out of his car after he pulled into his garage. He went and unlocked the door before he went over to the trunk and hauled Jamie out. Jamie's head was still bleeding and Mathew couldn't help, but feel happy about that. He was hoping that meant that there would be swelling in Jamie's brain and would cause him to have amnesia. Mathew dragged Jamie into the house and down into the basement, not caring as Jamie's head hit every step on the way down. Mathew really didn't care too much if Jamie lived or died. He obviously wanted him alive so he could manipulate and mentally torture him, but as far as injuries went he truly didn't care. Mathew brought Jamie into a small room the size of a cellar that he had built on when he bought the house. It was small, only big enough to fit in a twin size mattress that sat on the ground and a small dresser that was bolted into the cement wall. The dresser held a few articles of clothing that he got for Jamie, but that was it. In the ceiling was a light, but the switch was on the outside of the door so Jamie couldn't turn the light on at his will. Mathew wanted Jamie at his mercy and for that he added a chain that attached to the floor and would be placed on Jamie's ankle. Once Mathew knew he had Jamie's completely at his mercy then he would consider letting him off the chain every now and then, but he was going to make sure Jamie worked for that freedom. Just like Jamie had to work for the right to have a pillow, blanket or sheets on his mattress. The room was cold, because it was in a basement and it wasn't heated. The cement held in the cold from the weather and seeing as it was winter it would get very cold down there. Mathew could have made sure Jamie was warm, but he wanted Jamie weak and unable to fight back. That was why he made sure he got enough muscle relaxers to last him a good six months including enough amnesia drugs as well. Mathew went over to the dresser and pulled out a t-shit and sweatpants to put onto Jamie's cold frame. Once he was dressed he put the shackle on Jamie's ankle as tight as it could go. He also grabbed the collar for the invisible fence, he added in a shocker so he could shock Jamie at the hit of a button. He placed the collar around Jamie's neck as tight as it could go making his breathing tight. The collar would work as a double precaution in case Jamie did get out of the room somehow. Mathew doubted that would happen. Even if Jamie was able to get his leg free the door would be locked at all times from the outside. The chain was long enough that Jamie could walk around the room and get to the small bathroom that Mathew built. The bathroom was small it only had a sink, toilet and a small shower barely big enough for him to even fit. Plus Mathew made sure that there was no hot water so if Jamie wanted a shower it would be with the cold water. The cold water would make Jamie even sicker making him weaker each time. Mathew didn't want Jamie leaving this room so he had to make sure he had a bathroom down here so Jamie wouldn't be walking around the house. The whole room was also cement so even if Jamie screamed all day long no one in the house would hear him. Once Jamie was secured and the collar was on him Mathew grabbed the cloth from the bathroom and wet it. He went over to Jamie and started to wash the blood off from his face. Once the blood was gone Mathew could see the glass in his cuts, so he went upstairs to get the first aid kit as well as the amnesia drug to administer the first dose. With those items in hand Mathew went back downstairs to take care of Jamie's injuries. He took out all the glass that he could find in the cuts and checked to see if he had anything broken. From what he could tell Jamie had a broken cheek bone from where he hit the steering wheel and a few broken or cracked ribs. Jamie was breathing though, so Mathew knew nothing punctured a lung. His head wound on the front of his forehead was still bleeding so Mathew put some bandages on it and taped it down. Once he was done with the first aid kit he grabbed the needle and gave Jamie the drug. For right now he had them in liquid form, but he also had both drugs in pill form that he would make Jamie take. Until he was awake though, Mathew would have to use a needle. Once Mathew was satisfied with his results he grabbed his things and left Jamie alone in the cold and dark room. He made sure he locked the door so Jamie wouldn't be able to get out. Mathew put his things away upstairs and turned the heat on before he went into his bedroom to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after four in the afternoon that Sunday. Everyone was there for their traditional Sunday family dinner, except Jamie. Nikki had the boys outside playing in the warmer winter weather. All of the adults were in the kitchen talking about Jamie, who was still absent.

"I'm just saying he's working too much." Erin said once again.

They had been talking about Jamie for months now, ever since they all found out that he was working a second job. They had all seen that Jamie had gotten more tired as the months had gone on. They were all worried about him, especially in the winter since he hadn't gotten his car on the road yet.

"I agree. It can't be safe for him on the streets working that much." Linda agreed.

"It's not, but a lot of young cops have to do it. It's when he begins working too many days straight without sleep when it becomes a dangerous situation." Danny said.

"And he hasn't been doing that." Frank said.

"Well he's supposed to be here tonight so we can see for ourselves how he is holding up." Henry said.

"Where is he? He should be here by now." Erin said.

"I'll call him. He probably just slept in." Danny said as he pulled out his cell phone. After it went straight to voicemail Danny spoke. "It went straight to voicemail."

"I'm sure he's fine. The battery probably died." Frank said, but he couldn't help, but wonder if Jamie's phone was shut off once again.

Jamie hadn't said any more about his money troubles and whenever Frank had asked he always said he was fine. The problem was the more he saw Jamie the more exhausted he looked. Frank wanted to speak to Jamie tonight and see how he was doing truly. He knew that Jamie didn't want to move in with him, but he wanted to have an honest conversation with him. He wasn't going to let Jamie struggle and he wanted to see his finances so he could try and help him figure them all out. Jamie was always the one that had his finances in order, but maybe just talking it out with someone would help him. They didn't get to get any further with their conversation, because there was a knock on the door. Henry went to the door to answer it only to find that it was another officer and Jackie standing there.

"Hello there, come on in." Henry said.

The three of them headed into the kitchen to join the rest of the adults.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Jackie looked over at the uniform and everyone could tell that something was wrong based on her face.

"Where are the kids?" Jackie asked.

"They're outside. What's on going Jack?" Danny asked in a serious voice.

"This is Officer Stanly. This morning he was the first officer on scene to a car accident down on factory road. So far our guess is that the car hit black ice and couldn't control the car. It hit head on a piece of industrialized equipment that was left outside. The car started to leak gas and it exploded. The driver was trapped inside and was killed." Jackie started.

"Okay so we have a case then. You had me worried there partner." Danny said lightly.

"Um Sir." The uniform started.

Jackie didn't want this news to come from a stranger though so she cut him off before he got too far.

"The car was registered to Henry Reagan. I'm so sorry, but it was Jamie in the car." Jackie said softly.

She could instantly see the shock and hurt on their faces. She hated having to be the one to break this to them, but she wasn't going to let it be someone else. When she first found out at the station she instantly told everyone that she would be the one to tell the family the news.

"There's got to be a mistake." Henry said softly.

"The body was too damaged to do an ID, but his wallet and cell phone weren't completely destroyed. They were found in the center consult. The body is the same height as Jamie and his blood was found on the steering wheel. I'm so sorry."

"There has to be a mistake. Just because his blood is there doesn't mean the body is him." Danny said,

"We put a rush on the DNA from the bones. We're working this as a homicide."

"Why?" Erin asked.

"There was black ice, but only in one area. It looks like someone poured water on the road and left it to freeze and then it snowed over top of it. It wasn't a small spot it was fifty feet. The airbag also never went off, the techs checked and the line was cut. It seems that someone was targeting you Henry." Jackie said not knowing that it was actually Jamie that they were after.

"How long have you known?" Danny asked with anger in his voice, but Jackie didn't mind.

"I just found out. Officer Stanly had gotten the call at ten this morning and they had been running the blood to see for a DNA match. Once they found out it was Jamie they called me to see how to approach this."

"Until we get a DNA match on the body, Jamie is not dead. I want that DNA rushed I don't care who I have to threaten." Frank said.

"Once we found out that it was Jamie's blood in the car I called the DNA lab and told them what we found. They were running the DNA from the body before we got off the phone. I should know shortly what it comes back as, but the blood and the other facts all point to Jamie." Jackie said sadly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Danny asked with anger towards Officer Stanly.

"I'm sorry. I was first on scene. I wanted to be here to answer any questions that I could for you." Officer Stanly said with a shaky voice.

"Thank-you." Erin said.

"How are we going to tell the boys?" Linda said with tears in her eyes.

"Until we have confirmed DNA on the body Jamie is still alive." Henry said with force.

Jackie's phone went off and she grabbed it and answered quickly.

"Ya what do you got?"

They were all quiet as they waited to see who Jackie was talking to. They all were praying that something else happened. That maybe Jamie got out of the car and someone got into it before it exploded. They knew it was ridiculous, but the only other explanation was that Jamie was dead.

"Okay thank-you." Jackie hung up her phone and smiled.

"It's not him. The DNA doesn't match. I'm so sorry the evidence was pointing at it being Jamie." Jackie said with a heavy heart.

"It's okay. All I care about is that it's not him. It's not my son." Frank said.

"Where the hell is he then?" Danny asked.

"He was in the car when the crash happened. His blood was on the steering wheel. Maybe he got out and was disorientated and started to walk. That area has homeless people walking through maybe one got into the car tried to start it and it exploded from the leaking gas. The car has been completely burned to the frame so we don't know what kind of shape the car was in after the crash." Jackie said.

"It explains why Jamie's phone went straight to voicemail. If Jamie hit his head and got out of the car. He could still be out there hurt somewhere." Erin said.

"Maybe he's home." Linda said.

"Danny, go and check his apartment and see if he is there. If not call it in. I want every officer looking for him. If he is not there call me first so I can tell Renzulli before he hears about this from someone else." Frank said.

"I'll come with you." Jackie said.

"What would you like me to do Sir?" Officer Stanly asks.

"Do your paperwork and keep quiet." Frank answered in a stern voice.

"Yes Sir."

"I brought my car with me so let's go." Jackie said.

Danny gave Linda a kiss on her cheek before he left with Jackie and Officer Stanly. Danny and Jackie got into her car and Officer Stanly got into his cruiser.

"What about us? What do we do?" Erin asked.

"We have dinner like we do every Sunday so those three kids in there don't sense that something is wrong." Frank said.

"But something is wrong. Jamie is missing." Erin said.

"We don't know that yet. He could just be home asleep. Until Danny calls to say that he isn't there we don't worry and we don't let those kids know. If Jamie is missing then we can tell them." Frank said.

"You don't really think he's at home though do you?" Linda asked.

"No I don't. Until we have confirmation from Danny there's nothing we can do. I don't want to start a panic for no reason. If Danny calls and says that Jamie is not there I will go into work and get this everywhere. For now let's get the kids together and try to eat and act normal." Frank said.

The four of them were not happy about this, but they all knew that Frank was right. They all went about setting the table and bringing the food out. The kids of course asked where Jamie and Danny were. Linda said that Jamie and Danny both got called into work and that they were both sorry for missing dinner. Thankfully they both had a job where that scenario was very likely and had happened in the past so the kids didn't ask any more questions. They did their best to show that nothing was wrong, but all four adults knew in their gut that Jamie was missing. He could be in the city cold and confused from a head wound or he could have been taken. They didn't know and they didn't know how long it would be before they even found him. All they did know was that they couldn't lose another member of this family. Frank couldn't lose another son.

Danny and Jackie pulled up to Jamie's apartment and they got out of the car. The ride over was done in intense silence. Jackie was used to Danny's anger and she expected him to be angry until they found Jamie. She was hoping he was just at home in bed resting and not out there somewhere. They got out of the car and Danny used the keys that Jamie had given him just in case to open the front door. They took the stairs up to the fifth floor, because there was no elevator in this apartment. The apartment was small and there were only six floors. Danny never liked the area or the apartment when Jamie moved into it. Jamie used to live in a nice area in a nice loft while he was at school, but ever since he made the decision to switch to the police academy he's lived here. He had to downgrade a lot of things in his life to make it work. He did it, but Danny hated to see Jamie struggling to pay the bills. He didn't know it was that bad until he found out that Jamie had taken a second job just to make ends meat. Danny had to do the same when he was fist starting out as a police officer, but he had a family to support and not loan payments to make. Danny hated knowing that Jamie had to work two jobs and extra shifts just to make it work each month.

They walked into Jamie's apartment and Danny immediately called out.

"Jamie!"

Danny walked down the hallway towards the bedroom as Jackie looked around the living room. Jackie saw that Jamie's gun and badge were on his kitchen table along with papers everywhere. It looked like he was trying to figure something out before he went to work. Danny came back into the living room looking more worried than ever.

"He's not here and his bed is still made so he didn't come home last night." Danny said as he walked over to Jackie.

"His gun and badge are here. Danny, look at this."

Jackie said as she grabbed a few notices that were on the table. Danny grabbed them and took a look himself.

"These are shut off notices for his cell phone and his utilities. Why didn't he say anything?" Danny said more to himself then to Jackie.

Jackie kept looking through the papers trying to see if anything would help them.

"There's a letter from the loan department at the police academy. It was five months ago they wanted the outstanding amount paid by the end of next month. They gave him six months to pay back $22,469. If not his interest would increase by ten percent and each month that there was an outstanding balance a two hundred dollar late fee would be added each and every month until it was paid off." Jackie said as she read the letter.

"What? He would never get that paid off. Why would they do that?" Danny took the paper from Jackie.

"I don't know. I've heard from a few officers that said it depends on who is in the loan office at the time you get the loan. Some are nice and some are sharks. It looks like Jamie got a shark." Jackie grabbed a small date book and she opened it to see that it was Jamie's schedule. "Here's his schedule. He kept track of every shift he worked at the station and the book store. He worked last night from eight in the morning until nine at night. Danny he's worked for three days straight without sleep. Look at this he worked four shifts back to back at the station then went straight from the station to the book store yesterday."

Danny took the book from Jackie and flipped through the pages.

"Stupid. He wouldn't have had the strength to put up a fight for very long. If someone does have him after the crash he wouldn't have had the energy to withstand a fight. That's not the first time he's done that. Every couple of weeks he goes three or four days straight without sleep. He's drowning in debt and he's not able to catch up. He should have said something."

"Maybe he was going to today. He left all of this out maybe he was going to bring it with him today to speak to your dad about it. I'm sure your dad doesn't know about this."

"No he doesn't. We all foolishly thought that Jamie would come to us if he was in trouble."

"He was probably embarrassed. You said that Jamie was always anal with money. You know yourself it's not easy to ask for help where money is concerned."

"I know, but Jack there's a big difference in being a little short one month on rent and having things shut off."

"I know." Jackie said as she went into the kitchen just out of curiosity to see if Jamie had at least been eating. She opened the fridge and saw that nothing was in it, but some water bottles and milk. She opened the cupboards and saw nothing in it, but some uncooked pasta and baking soda.

"Well he's not buying food." Jackie said as she came back out to Danny who was still looking at the date book.

"What?"

"The fridge and cupboards are empty. So he's not buying food or eating here."

"I gotta call dad. I want all these papers, I want to go through them and see if there might be something we can do. Did the techs know when the airbag line was cut?"

"Not yet, but we can go and speak to them and see what they have found so far."

"Okay"

"While you call your dad I'll get these papers together. Do you want his gun and badge?"

"Ya, we shouldn't leave them here just in case."

"Okay well call your dad."

Danny pulled out his cell phone and moved down the hallway towards the bedroom so he could talk to his dad in private. Danny couldn't help, but look at the photos that Jamie had in his room of his family. Danny couldn't lose another brother, he had to find him.

"_Danny, did you find him?"_

"_He's not here. His gun and badge were left on the table and his bed was still made. He didn't come home last night."_

"_I'm going to head into the office and get this all over the news and stations. I need you to go and pick up Renzulli and bring him to me. I want to tell him before anyone finds out about this."_

"_We'll grab him and then Jack and I are going to the lab to see what they found. Dad, he's been working for three days straight. He hasn't slept in three days. His house has no food in it and there were bills and notices all over the table. His cell phone and utilities are going to be shut off tomorrow if the balance wasn't paid. The loan department from the police academy sent him a letter five months ago that he had six months to pay off twenty-two thousand dollars and change by the end of six months. If he didn't his interest would increase by ten percent and a two hundred dollar late fee would be added to the amount each month. Dad, he's in a bad place and he's working non-stop to try and pay everything off."_

"_I was going to talk to him about all of that today. I knew he was having problems five months ago and I wanted to see how he was doing. I didn't know it was that bad. Bring the files I want to go through them."_

"_Okay we'll get Renzulli and meet you there."_

"_We'll find him son. Keep your head on straight your brother is counting on you."_

"_I know dad."_

Danny hung his cell phone up and then took a minute to catch his breath before he went back out to join Jackie in the living room. Jackie had the papers all collected and in the file folder. She handed Danny Jamie's gun and badge as he came closer to her. Danny took the items and put the gun behind his back of his jeans and the badge in his pocket.

"Dad wants us to pick up Renzulli and bring him to his office."

"Okay I'll radio it in for him to meet us at the station."

"Let's go find my brother." Danny said as he headed towards the door.

They left the apartment and Danny locked the door before they got back into Jackie's car and they headed off to grab Renzulli.

Frank hung up his cell phone and looked at his family sitting around the dining room table. They were all looking at him to see what was going on, but the adults already knew what it meant. Jamie was missing and now they didn't know where he was or who had him, if someone even did have him.

"Everything okay Grandpa?" Nikki asked as she was sitting next to him.

Frank took a deep breath before he spoke. "No, everything is not okay. There is something I need to tell you kids and it's not easy to hear, but I need you to do your best and to listen okay?"

Sean and Jack gave a nod and Nikki just kept her eyes on Frank.

"As you know your Uncle Jamie isn't here. I know we told you that he had to work, but that was a lie. A lie told so that you wouldn't worry when we didn't know the whole story."

"What is the whole story grandpa?" Sean asked.

"Your Uncle Jamie is missing. Your dad went to check his apartment, but he wasn't there. I need to go to work and see what I can do about finding him."

"Well how do you know he's missing? Maybe he's at the book store or at a friend's place." Nikki said.

"Nikki, sweetie your great grandpa's car was found this morning. It had crashed and it caught fire. There was a dead body in the driver seat, but it wasn't Jamie. There was blood that belonged to Jamie, so we know he was in the car, but we don't know where he is."

"So he could be just outside lost and confused somewhere. It doesn't mean that someone took him." Nikki said.

"No it doesn't mean that he was taken. Your Uncle Danny is on the case and he will figure this out." Henry said.

"That's right. So we just need to have some faith and keep up hope that your Uncle Jamie will turn up." Linda said.

"What if someone did take him?" Jack asked.

"Then we will find him and we won't stop until we do." Frank said in a serious voice.

"What about Renzulli?" Erin asked.

"Danny is going to pick him up now and bring him to my office. I am going to get going and get the ball rolling." Frank said as he stood up.

"Let us know what you find out." Henry said.

"I will. I don't want you kids to worry. We will find him and when we do you can give him a big hug." Frank said.

"Good luck Pop." Erin said.

"I'll keep in touch." Frank said as he headed for the front door after he grabbed his things.

He got into his car and called Baker and Garret letting them know he needed them to come to the office right away. He didn't tell them what was going on he wanted to do it in person. Frank was debating on what to do while he drove to his office. If he put it all over the news and in the papers it could scare away the person that took Jamie, assuming there even was a person. If he didn't put it in the paper and on the news then anyone that might have saw something wouldn't know that they needed to come forward. It was a gamble either way. If they did put it in the press it could get Jamie killed. If they didn't put it in the press it could get Jamie killed. It was a lose/lose situation and Frank didn't know which one to choose. Frank knew he couldn't keep saying if someone took Jamie. All of the evidence was pointing to that outcome. The airbag's line had been cut, so someone obviously wanted to make the car crash and cause serious injury when it did. Which also made sense, because the road looked like it had been tampered with based on the amount of black ice in that one area. Someone was targeting Jamie and that person wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to make it look like Jamie died in that crash for no reason. This person obviously had Jamie and what he or she was doing to him Frank didn't know and didn't think he could handle even thinking about what could be happening to his son. Frank just wanted his son back and if he could he would trade places with him any day.

Jackie and Danny pulled up to station twelve and Jackie waited in the car outside while Danny went in to get Renzulli. Danny knew that his father wanted to be the one to tell Renzulli about Jamie so he wasn't going to mention it. Danny walked into the precinct and saw that Renzulli was waiting in the front for him. Renzulli had been called back to the station, but they didn't inform him why. All they said was that someone needed to see him. Danny didn't want to alert everyone just yet, he would wait for his father's orders before.

"Hey Sarge." Danny said.

"Hey Reagan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to see my father."

"Your father? Why what's going on?"

"There's something important he needs to talk to you about. Come on Jackie is outside in the car."

"Alright, but I'm not liking this." Renzulli said skeptically.

"You're not in trouble. There's just something that he needs to tell you before everyone else."

"Ok" Renzulli said with concern as he followed Danny outside and got into the back of the car.

They drove to Frank's office and neither Danny nor Jackie would tell Renzulli what was going on. Danny wanted to, but Danny could understand that his father wanted to be the one to break the news to Jamie's partner. The ride over was done in this intense uncomfortable silence and it only made Renzulli feel more uneasy. His mind kept going over possible outcomes for this. Maybe there was an accident with his family, maybe someone he knew was killed or injured; maybe there was a new policy that affected him greatly. All of these possible scenarios and more played through Renzulli's head on the long drive over to One Police Plaza. When they finally got there all three of them exited the car and headed up to Frank's office floor. Renzulli could feel himself getting more nervous as each second ticked by. He didn't know what was going to happen when he got there, but he couldn't help that feeling that it was something bad. Something that was going to change his world and that something was going to happen within the next few minutes. They walked down the hallway and Danny knocked on his father's office door to make sure he wasn't in the middle of a conversation.

"Come in." Frank said.

The three of them walked in and saw that Frank was alone.

"You wanted to see me Sir." Renzulli said.

"It's just Frank right now Anthony."

That got Renzulli's nerves into overdrive. He could feel his stomach starting to turn and he knew that whatever Frank was about to tell him it was bad, very bad.

"Please tell me my family is okay."

"Your family is fine as far as I know. You are aware that Jamie took a second job correct?"

"Ya down at the book store just a few blocks from the station. I've been there a few times while he was working before or after shift. I hafta say he's starting to look like hell. I told him that last shift we worked. To be honest he seemed to be struggling a little between the jobs and the stress. I told him he should talk to you and he said he would on Sunday dinner."

"Were you aware that Jamie had been working three sometimes four days straight without sleep?" Danny couldn't help, but ask. He knew that wasn't the point of this conversation, but he just couldn't help but to ask.

"What? No. If I did I would have said something. It's stupid to work that many days straight without sleep. No offense to your son, but on the beat you need proper sleep or your mind starts to slip and mistakes can be made, fatal mistakes. We had a conversation about it when he first told me about the second job. I wanted him to understand that he couldn't work himself to death. It became too dangerous for him and for civilians. Is that what this is about? Did he collapse or something?"

"Anthony, Jamie is missing. Someone kidnapped him." Frank said.

"What? When?"

Renzulli felt like he had just been kicked in the nuts. Jamie was like a kid brother to him. He had been his training officer, just like he had been Joe's. When he had found out that another Reagan had graduated the academy Renzulli immediately requested to be his training officer and he was granted. He wanted to make sure that another young Reagan didn't lose his life and he did that the best way he knew how. He trained him and then continued to be his partner. He wanted to keep Jamie safe. He wanted to teach Jamie everything he knew so that when the day came that he wasn't there, Jamie would know how to handle a situation and would survive on the street. Now his partner was missing. There was a knock on the door just before Baker and Garret entered.

"Sorry Sir, are we interrupting?" Baker asked.

"No come in. You both need to hear this as well." Frank said.

Baker and Garret came in to join everyone else in the room. No one was sitting down and Baker and Garret both knew that was a bad sign.

"What happened?" Garret asked.

"Jamie is missing." Frank said.

"When did that happen?" Garret asked.

"If you don't mind Commissioner I think I should explain." Jackie said carefully.

"Be my guest." Frank said knowing that Jackie would have more answers then he would.

"This morning around ten, Officer Stanly got a call that a car was left outside of the one factory down on Factory Road. He went out to check to see the car and see if it belonged to someone. It was apparently blocking a piece of equipment that the factory needed to use that day. When he arrived on scene he saw that the car was burnt down to its frame. Once he got closer he saw that there was a body in the front seat of the car, completely burnt to the bones. He called it in and ran the VIN on the car. It came back as Henry Reagan. I then got the call and I went down to the scene. I didn't want to report anything yet to the Reagan's, because we didn't have proof that any of them were in the car. We wanted solid ID first. Crime scene techs came down and they took a blood sample that didn't burn up that was on the steering wheel. It came back as Jamie's. We also found the remains of his cell phone and wallet with his driver license in the center consult. The body was the same height as Jamie so before a DNA was confirmed we were certain it was Jamie. I went to inform the Reagans and afterwards we got the DNA back that it was not Jamie. They are running the DNA now to see if they can find a match. The crime scene techs said that the road had been tampered with. There was close to fifty feet of pure solid black ice that would have caused Jamie to lose control of the car and he wouldn't have been able to get control back. That caused him to crash into the equipment. The airbag line had been cut so the airbag never went off. Danny and I checked Jamie's apartment, but he wasn't there." Jackie said.

"So how do we know that someone has him? Couldn't he just be disorientated outside somewhere?" Renzulli said.

"Maybe, but the evidence is saying otherwise. We don't have all of the evidence yet. Jack and I are going to go to the lab and see what else they can tell us, but there are only two scenarios. The first is that the airbag line was cut and it was meant for my grandfather and Jamie just happened to hit some black ice and crashed. He could be outside confused and some homeless person the same height as Jamie found the car and tried to start it for warmth maybe and it exploded killing him. The problem is that doesn't seem likely. There are a lot of what if's in there. It's more likely that someone is targeting Jamie. This person cut the line for the airbag, set the trap and took Jamie. Then he or she put this person in the car to die, thinking that we all would think Jamie was dead." Danny said.

"Who would be targeting Jamie though?" Baker asked.

"There hasn't been anyone at work that has given Jamie any problems. There hasn't been any complaints or rough arrests. If Jamie knew that someone was threatening him or targeting him he would have told me." Renzulli said.

"He worked last night at the book store right?" Garret asked.

"Ya from eight in the morning till nine at night." Jackie said.

"That's thirteen hours." Renzulli said.

"He's been doing that a lot. It seems that his money problems were worse than he was letting on." Danny said.

"That kid and money. He never talks about his problems with it." Renzulli said more to himself than to everyone else.

"Thirteen hours is more than enough time to cut the line to the airbag. Especially yesterday with the weather, most people were inside." Garret said.

"That place has cameras on the inside at least. Jamie didn't have a problem at the station, but maybe there was a problem at the store. I mean this person had to of been following Jamie to know what road to tamper with. He would have known what car he was driving that day. You said it wasn't his, but Henry's right? So Jamie must have been talking to this person." Renzulli suggested.

"Something like this takes planning. This person has been thinking and figuring this out for at least a few months. Was there anyone that your brother mentioned that was a regular at the book store?" Jackie asked.

"Mathew." Frank answered.

"Ya, but what was his last name?" Danny asked.

"He never said and we don't know what he looks like." Frank said.

"Ya, but if he's a regular than he had been there a lot. So we check the tapes and see who comes up a lot and narrow it down that way. I can pick up the tapes and bring them to the station, while you go to the lab." Renzulli suggested.

"Do that. We need to check the owner out to. See if you can get a name and a last name for this Mathew guy." Danny said.

"Got it." Renzulli said.

"Sir what are we doing about this? Are we alerting everyone? The press?" Baker asked.

"I want every station in New York aware of this. I want his picture at the border crossing and every train station and airport. I want my son found." Frank said.

"And the press? I can have a press release ready to go within the hour." Garret said.

"I don't know. On the one hand if this man has Jamie and is feeling threatened he could kill him. On the other hand not alerting the press could get Jamie killed." Frank said.

"Someone could have seen something last night and won't know to come forward." Danny said.

"There is one other problem was need to consider." Jackie said.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"The car was burnt down to the frame so we don't know what kind of shape it was in before it exploded. The blood on the steering wheel came from Jamie's head and depending on how hard he hit the steering wheel. He could be seriously injured and he might not remember anything." Jackie said carefully.

"If that is the case then whoever this person is won't kill him." Frank said.

"What makes you so sure?" Renzulli asked.

"Because this person would have been planning this for months. This person obviously thought this through and probably has a place to hold Jamie and keep him away from society. If Jamie is seriously injured and doesn't remember then the need to kill Jamie goes down." Frank said.

"But we don't know how injured he is. It could be a simple bump on the head that knocked him out for a few minutes. We don't know how much blood was there, because of the fire. We're gambling with Jamie's life. We need to focus on the facts and not the what if's right now. This person knows Jamie so it's safe to say he knows that Jamie is a cop." Danny said.

"And that will make him want to keep Jamie somewhere out of sight, probably in a basement of some kind. He's probably restrained so he can't fight back." Jackie said.

"I stand by saying it's a guy. It's a lot of work to cut the airbag line, to setup a trap on the road, even if it was just water. He would have had to have taken that other man's body from somewhere and then moved Jamie out of the car into another car and then put that other man into Jamie's car. It's a lot of heavy lifting and work." Danny said.

"I agree it's a man. If it is Mathew, than that is probably a false name. This man is strong enough to lift someone of Jamie's weight. He's so confident that he comes to see Jamie at the store and intelligent enough that Jamie, a trained officer, doesn't suspect anything is wrong with him. He targeted Jamie for a reason and that reason might have something to do with Danny or myself." Frank said.

"You think someone from your past or Danny's past could go after Jamie as revenge." Baker said.

"We would have more enemies than Jamie does." Danny said.

"I could go through past cases Danny has been on and see if any suspects were recently released from prison or any death threats were made. I can do the same for you as well Sir." Baker said.

"See who you find. Once we know what Mathew looks like we might be able to make an I.D on who he really is." Frank said.

"I know you are worried about the press, but this man is overly confident he probably believes that he won't get caught. I think it's safer to inform the press of this and have all of those people looking for Jamie, then not." Garret said.

"If this guy took Jamie to get back at one of us; he might like the attention. I mean he had to of known that we would have run DNA on the body regardless of whose car he was in. He's counting on us to figure out that Jamie is missing." Danny said.

"He wanted you all to think he was dead, only to find out he was missing. If we didn't rush the DNA it could have taken weeks before anything came back. You go weeks thinking your brother or son is dead, you would have buried him only to find out that Jamie isn't dead and is actually missing. That's a sick game to play on someone. Whoever this is must have a deep hatred for one of you then." Jackie said.

"Which is likely." Danny said.

"Put it in the press, but don't release the information about the car crash or the dead body. Just that Jamie is missing and we are asking anyone with any information to come forward. Baker, make sure his picture is sent to every station." Frank said.

"I'll get right on it and call airports and train stations to let them know." Baker said.

"I'll go to the book store and see what I can find out from the owner and get the tapes." Renzulli said.

"And we'll go to the lab and see what they found out." Danny said.

"Everyone keep me posted." Frank said.

"I need a word alone with the Commissioner please." Danny said.

"I'll wait in the car." Jackie said.

"I'll let ya know when I have the tapes for ya. I'll bring em by your station. Then I'll go back to the crash site and start to drive around just in case Jamie did get away." Renzulli said.

"Once I'm done with the press release I'll call some hospitals and see if anyone matching Jamie's description was brought in as a John Doe." Garret said.

"Thank-you." Frank said.

They all filed out of the office to start on their own tasks leaving just Danny and Frank in his office. Danny had the file in his hands of all of Jamie's bills and statements. Frank didn't know what he was going to do, but he was going to look through them and see what he could find. Danny handed Frank the file and Frank placed it down on top of his desk.

"I didn't go through everything, but what I saw wasn't good. Why didn't he tell us? I mean I get that he's anal with money and he would have been embarrassed, but we're family he should have said something. Dad, he's at the point where his phone is going to be shut off. His electricity, his heat is going to be shut off. He should have said something."

"Five months ago when he first got the job he told me about it. I knew a few weeks before the rest of the family knew. He told me he was having some problems and he was cutting back on things, like his car not being on the road. I tried to get him to let me help him pay off the loans, but he wouldn't let me. I was finally able to get him to tell me that he was short a thousand dollars that month and that his cell phone had been shut off. I had to force him to take money from me so he could get his phone back on and pay his bills. He never mentioned it again and I was going to speak to him about this today."

"Why is he so stubborn about not letting us help him?"

"You know how Jamie is with money. He's been careful and very controlled about money since he was five years old with his first piggy bank."

"Ya, but Dad, you paid for my police academy and for Joe's. You helped Erin pay off her school. It's not like he would be the only child you helped. He's working himself to death and now this is happening. He won't have the strength to fight this guy."

"I know. When we find him there will be a long and serious conversation about this. For now go to the lab and see what they have. I will call the stations and let them know."

"I'll let ya know what we find." Danny said.

"We'll find him. I will not lose another son."

"And I won't lose another brother." Danny said as he headed out of the office and down to Jackie who was waiting in the car for him.

"You alright partner?" Jackie asked with concern from the driver seat.

"Nothing about this is alright Jack. I just want to find him."

"We will. The lab might have something for us let's go find out."

They headed for the crime lab to see if they were able to get anything off the car or on the body. Renzulli got a ride from a fellow officer that was out front of One Police Plaza. He had the officer drop him off at station twelve where he got his cruiser and headed down the few blocks to the book store. He saw that it was open so he parked his car and took a quick look around to see if anything stood out. The problem was with all the snow last night, if something was dropped he wouldn't have been able to see it. Renzulli headed into the book store to find an elderly man sitting behind the counter. Renzulli went up to him to see if he was the owner.

"Hello Officer, what can I do for you today?" Donald asked.

"Hello, my name is Sargent Renzulli. I need to ask you a few questions about Jamie Reagan."

"He's not in trouble is he?"

Renzulli could hear the concern in Donald's voice and he could tell that this man cared about Jamie.

"Actually he's missing. Someone kidnapped him last night on his way home from here. Someone has been targeting him and I was hoping you might have some insight into things over here."

"Like what?"

"Is Jamie your only employee?"

"Currently yes. I hired him when my other employee quit."

"Are there any regular customers that have been coming by more with Jamie working then before he was here?"

"I don't think so. When Jamie is here working I'm at home. I couldn't really say one way or the other."

"Has Jamie ever said anything about any problems here in the store?"

"No. He's a good young man that is always willing to help out. He's never told me about any problems with anyone here."

"How many regulars would you say you have?"

"About twelve I would say."

"Alright. The security cameras are they taped or live?"

"They are taped. I keep track of the tapes for six months before I reuse them."

"Could we have the tapes to go over in case a customer from here was targeting Jamie?"

"Of course anything I can do to help, but I don't think you'll find his kidnapper from here. It's just a quiet book store."

"We're just checking every possibility right now. Do you know of a regular named Mathew?"

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"No we don't at this time."

"I'm sorry unless I see a picture I'm afraid I couldn't help you. You have to understand I have had this store for twenty years now. I have had regular customers throughout that whole time, but at the end of the day this is just a book store. People come in to buy books and I don't tend to get names or what they do for a living. I'm sorry I wish I could be more help to you and to Jamie."

"It's okay I understand. If we do get a picture of him would you be able to tell us what you know about him?"

"Absolutely. If he's a regular of mine I could tell you anything he told me."

"Okay I'm sure some detectives will be by to speak to you at a later time and date. If I could get those tapes that would be very helpful."

"Of course I'll get them for you now."

"Do you have any cameras outside?"

"No I don't. I just put the cameras inside the store two years ago. My son wouldn't stop pestering me about it."

"Times have changed and even a quiet book store can get robbed now a days."

"A sad fact I'm afraid." Donald said as he headed into his office to grab the video tapes for the last six months.

He came back out and handed them over to Renzulli.

"Thank-you for your help."

"I just hope you find him. He's a good young man."

"We won't stop looking until we do."

"If there is anything I can do I'll be here."

"Thank-you." Renzulli said as he left the store and went back out into the cold winter weather.

Renzulli went over to his cruiser and put the tapes on the passenger seat. He then stood outside and just looked around. He was trying to figure out where Jamie might have parked his car. There were other businesses on the street and he was hoping maybe one of them might have a camera outside that caught Henry's car being tampered with. Renzulli decided he would go old school policing and he went to each business and knocked on the doors. He explained to the owners and he was able to get three additional tapes of the outside to see if there would be any video of Henry's car being tampered with. Renzulli then decided to go to the station so he could drop off the tapes for Danny and Jackie before he headed out to the crash site to see what he could find there. He knew that a crime scene team had already been all over it, but he might be able to find something out himself. He also wanted to drive around the area to make sure that Jamie wasn't hurt somewhere. Renzulli knew that by the time he got to the station that it would be buzzing with life. Within the next three hours the whole city would know about Jamie going missing and it would be the talk of the town. Renzulli didn't care all he wanted was his partner back. Renzulli got into his car and headed the few blocks to his station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny and Jackie pulled up to the crime lab. They were hoping that they would have something for them so they could start to piece everything together. It might not help them with who the person was that took Jamie, but if they could find out how and what happened it would be a start. They also needed to I.D the dead body found in the car and how he got there. Whoever this man was that took Jamie he was obviously smart enough to take a man that was Jamie's height to make them believe that Jamie was dead. This man thought it all through and as much as Danny wanted him to slip up he didn't think they would be getting lucky. They would have to work the case and follow the evidence to lead them to Jamie. Danny was just hoping that they would be able to find enough evidence to give them a chance at finding Jamie. They walked into the building and they immediately went to the DNA department to see if they were able to get an I.D for the body.

"Hey Arthur. Tell me you have something." Danny said.

Arthur was a younger man just on the job for two years. He was a good guy and Danny often went to him when they needed a DNA test done.

"Hey Danny, Jackie. I'm really sorry about your brother. It's been all over the wire about it. When we found out the body wasn't Jamie I started to run the DNA against the system. I thought that maybe he was a homeless man, because no one in the last twenty- four hours has been reported missing for his age and height."

"Good thinking." Jackie said.

"Did you get a hit?" Danny asked.

"I did." Arthur reached over and grabbed the paper with the results. "Christopher Harass, thirty years old, same height as Jamie, but he weighted one-eighty."

Danny looked at the paper and saw the picture of the man that was left in the car. "He was arrested for theft and drug possession. "

"Makes sense to take a homeless man. This guy wanted Jamie why risk taking someone that someone would report missing. No one is going to be looking for this man, except maybe a drug dealer." Jackie said.

"He died from the fire?" Danny asked Arthur.

"The M.E would have a better idea than me, but we did send some marrow to Richie to see if anything was in his system. We also sent the sample of Jamie's blood to him as well just in case."

"Okay and do you know if they are done with the car?" Danny asked.

"The techs have been working non-stop on the car. I'm sure they have information for you even if they aren't complete with it just yet."

"Thanks Arthur." Danny said.

"Anything I can do to help I will. Your brother is a good guy I hope he's okay."

"So do we." Jackie said.

They headed down the hall to speak to Richie to see if he found anything in Jamie's blood or in the marrow of their dead guy.

"Richie, tell me something good." Danny said.

"Danny I'm really sorry about Jamie. This is the only case the lab is working on. If there is something to be found we will find it."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

"The M.E. sent me a sample of the victim's bone marrow. There was no blood obviously, but just like we used it for DNA we can use it to see if any drugs were in his system at the time of death. I was able to find a lethal dose of morphine in his system. It wasn't your average street morphine though; this was hospital grade so whoever took the victim has some kind of connection to a hospital to get his hands on this."

"Is that what killed him?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know. It would have killed him that's for certain, but whether or not he died before or after the fire is a question for the M.E. I can say for certain that with this level of morphine he didn't get into the car himself."

"Okay, anything in my brother's blood?"

"No his was clean. Although, that only means that he wasn't drugged before the crash. It's possible that he could have been drugged afterwards."

"This guy has connections to hospital grade drugs there's no telling what else he could have gotten his hands on." Jackie said.

"Exactly" Richie said.

"Alright, thanks." Danny said.

"Let's go see what the techs have on the car before we speak to the M.E." Jackie said.

"Good luck." Richie said as they both left his office and headed down to the basement where the techs would be as well as the M.E's department.

So far they had an I.D for the victim, but they didn't have much else. The fact that this guy has accesses to hospital grade drugs could mean he works in a hospital or knows someone that does. If they could figure out what drugs he has they might be able to narrow it down. They walked into the garage where they both knew the car would be in. There were three techs working on the car and it was the first time that Danny actually saw the car. It was burnt to a crisp. All Danny could see was the frame and some wires sticking out from the engine. The inside was just as bad as the seats were completely melted down to the wire mesh that made them. It was Henry's car so it was older and Danny figured that, that was why the frame survived in the shape that it did. Back then when Henry got the car, cars were made out of metal and not the fiber glass that they were made out of today. So the car held up well against the fire and Danny knew that for it to be in this condition that the car was burning hot.

"What do you got for us guys?" Jackie asked the three techs.

"Well we can't tell you what shape the car was in after the crash. The outside shell is completely burnt off. There wasn't much damage done to the front of the frame, but it's an older car and they were built to last. The windows were blown out from the explosion and the inside was completely damaged." The one tech said.

"We can say for certain that the airbag line was cut. There was fire damage on the inside of the wire and it was a clean slice. There's no way the fire would have done that. It would have melted the line like the others." Another tech said.

"Besides that we have glued for prints and we got a couple that survived the fire, but there's no guarantee who they will come back as. Any other trace was destroyed by the fire." The third tech said.

"So that's all you know?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, the fire destroyed the car and any evidence that would have been in it." The first tech said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault. Send the prints and maybe we'll get lucky and he touched something. Let's go see the M.E." Danny said to Jackie.

They left the garage and Danny couldn't help, but feel like they were getting nowhere. Sure they I.D the second victim, but that wasn't going to help lead them to Jamie. They didn't even know where the second victim was taken from and chances are they never will. Homeless people just don't get reported and in a city this size trying to find someone that knew him would be almost impossible. They walked into the cold autopsy room to find the M.E, Laura Fisher, working on another body. She looked up when she heard the door and saw that it was Danny and Jackie. She knew that she would be getting a visit by them at some point today. When she had found out that they suspected that Jamie was the one in the car she had made sure she worked that case first. Now that they know it wasn't Jamie, but someone else and that Jamie was missing she had double checked everything to be certain.

"Come on in. I have a report for you two. I figured you would be by today."

"The victim is Christopher Harass and he had a lethal dose of hospital grade morphine in his system." Danny started.

"When I found out your brother was missing I double checked everything. I can say that your victim died from the fire. He would have been killed by the morphine, but the fire is what killed him first. He inhaled fire and that burned his throat and it would have burned his organs. I can certainly say he was burned alive. His bones also smelt like gasoline, which can be explained by the explosion."

"How long would the car have to be on fire for him to get that burnt?" Jackie asked.

"That depends. If accelerant was used the car would have caught fire very quickly and it would have burned hot. That would cause the body to burn faster at the higher temperature. If no accelerant was used, besides the level of gas in the gas tank, then I would say three hours once the car was completely in flamed."

"Did Officer Stanly say if the car was on fire when he arrived?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. We can check with him."

"When I arrived on scene the victim was not wet. You should confirm, but I would say that the car burnt out once there was nothing left for it to feed off of." Laura said.

"We need to find out if an accelerant was used or not. Were you able to come up with a T.O.D?" Danny asked.

"It's hard with fire victims, because the organs are burned with the body. I can tell you that this man has had a rough past with broken bones. There was also a fresh head wound to the back of his head. It's all documented and I took a cast of the wound so you could match it to a weapon. It was a small long object, maybe a tire iron something like that." Laura said.

"So our guy comes up behind him and knocks him out. Maybe he drugs him then to keep him out cold while he transports him to Factory Road." Danny said.

"We find a weapon that matches the cast we'll at least know we have the right guy." Jackie said.

"Anything else you can tell us Doc?" Danny asked.

"No I'm sorry. Burn victims just don't have much evidence left on them."

"That's okay. Thanks for the report." Danny said.

Jackie and Danny headed back out to the car. They had some information, but they were left with more questions. Where was the victim taken? Was there accelerant used on the car? What weapon was used to assault the victim? How long was the victim with the suspect? Who was the suspect? That was the most important question going through Danny's mind as they drove back to the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renzulli drove to the crash site and on the way he made sure he kept a good eye out for Jamie. He had taken some side streets just in case, but he knew that by now someone would have reported finding Jamie if he was out here. The weather wasn't as bad as yesterday so people were out on the streets getting their errands done before their work week started. It was just after six at night and it was already getting dark outside and with the darkness the temperature began to drop. Renzulli didn't know where Jamie was, but he was hoping he was at least able to be warm. Renzulli hated knowing that Jamie was out there somewhere and he could be hurt and confused. Renzulli didn't know what he would do if he lost Jamie to. He had lost Joe and that took a lot out of him. It was never easy to lose a fellow commrad, but to lose one that you trained, one that was your partner was a lot harder. Renzulli wanted to keep Jamie safe; it was why they were still partners when Jamie was into his second year on the job. Renzulli wanted to make sure that Jamie was ready for anything and until he felt that Jamie was; he didn't want to let anyone else be Jamie's partner.

Renzulli pulled up to the factory that Jamie crashed in front of. He got out of the car and saw that all of the crime scene tape had been removed and it was open to the public once again. It was a Sunday so no one was at the factory working. Renzulli went up to the piece of equipment and saw a large dent into the side of it. Renzulli knew it was from the car, but he was hoping it was from something else. If Jamie hit the equipment that hard there's no telling how injured he could be right now. Renzulli looked at the building and saw that they had cameras outside of it. They just might have caught a break. Renzulli went up to the building and tried the door. It was unlocked so Renzulli went into the building.

"Hello, police!" Renzulli called.

He figured that someone had to of been in here for the door to be unlocked. A middle aged man walked out into the hallway and he was dressed in a suit. Renzulli figured that he must be an owner or a manager to be here dressed like that.

"Yes can I help you?" The man said once he was close enough to Renzulli.

"I'm Sargent Renzulli with the NYPD. Are you aware of the fatal car crash that happened last night?"

"Yes I am. I'm the owner Bill Wentworth. I was called down this morning by an officer. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ya a police officer was kidnapped after the crash happened. I noticed that you have security cameras outside. Are they live or taped?"

"They are taped."

"I'm gonna need those tapes."

"For all the cameras?"

"Just the ones for outside. We don't need to see the inside of the factory."

"Alright the tapes are in the office."

The owner walked down the hallway and Renzulli followed him. Renzulli couldn't believe that he was able to get tapes for the outside. They might not be able to see who took Jamie, but they would finally get to know what happened at least. If they could see how bad the crash was and what shape Jamie was in then they would at least know something. Renzulli thanked the owner for the tapes and he headed back to his cruiser. He took one last look around at the crash site. This is where Jamie's life was turned upside down. This is where his partner was kidnapped and god knows what was happening to him. He couldn't think about what might be happening to his partner or that he might not find his partner alive. Renzulli got back into his cruiser and headed back to the station. Out of all of the tapes this was one he wanted to see.

The station was buzzing with life with the kidnapping of a fellow officer, but Jamie wasn't just any officer. He was the Commissioner's son and that caused its own set of panic. Everyone wanted to be the one to find some piece of evidence that would lead to Jamie's discovery. Finding the Police Commissioner's son would boost anyone's career and make an ally out of the Commissioner. Danny and Jackie got back to their desk and they were handed the tapes from the book store. Danny had called his father in the car to update him on what they had found out from the crime lab. It wasn't much, but it was a few answered questions. The next problem they had was finding out if someone saw something by the book store or their second victim. Frank was going to have Garret put the second victim's face all over the papers to see if someone would recognize him and come forth with some information. So far the only chance they had at finding Jamie was through the tapes. They also needed to speak to Renzulli to see what he found out.

"Let's start with last night and go backwards Jack." Danny said.

"I got something you're gonna wanna watch first." Renzulli said as he approached the desk.

"What did you get?" Danny asked.

"I didn't get much from the owner, Donald. He's been there for twenty years and he has seen a lot of people during those years. He said he does have regulars, but it's not the type of business that you get to know the person. He didn't know who Mathew was, but he did say that if we can show him a picture he would be able to tell us more. I checked the area and was able to get three tapes from the outside area; I included them with those tapes. I then went back to the crash site and the factory that Jamie crashed out front of had cameras. I spoke to the owner and he gave me the tapes."

"We got the crash on tape." Danny said slightly shocked and scared.

"There was a camera right where Jamie crashed into the equipment." Renzulli said.

"I'll put it in. Do you know what one it is?" Jackie asked.

"Naw he just handed me the tapes." Renzulli said as he handed Jackie the tapes.

"Well we know that he hit the equipment and that it was yesterday." Jackie said as he put in a tape to see where the camera was pointing. It was facing the back of the building so she took it out and tried again. Finally after the third tape they were able to see the equipment. Jackie hit the fast forward so the tape was at yesterday's date. She slowed the fast forward down so they could watch and see if anyone came by. It wasn't until two in the afternoon did they see the back of a man in a black coat with a hose did Jackie turn it to play normally. They watched as he put water all over the road from one side of the street to the other. There was nothing Jamie could have done. The whole road was solid ice that would turn to black ice by the end of the night. Whoever drove on the road wouldn't stand a chance at controlling the car once it slipped. They didn't get a good look at the man; he knew where the cameras were and made sure he kept his back to them. He wore a long black coat with black gloves so there wouldn't be any prints on anything. His car was a black Buick, but he had a shield on the license plate so it couldn't be caught on camera. They had nothing, but his back and one of the most common cars in New York. Once they saw the car drive away Jackie fast forwarded until it was just after nine at night, when Jamie was off from work. She made it slowly fast forward and at nine eighteen they saw Henry's car. No one spoke a single word as they watched as Jamie lost control of the car and crashed head on into the equipment. They saw as the whole front end of the car crushed up and the windshield shatter completely. They could see Jamie's head hitting the steering wheel and then not move. They watched as the same black Buick pulled up behind Jamie and get out. He still kept his face hidden as he went over to Jamie and checked on him. They stood there watching as he drugged Jamie and dragged him out of the car and over to his. They could see that half of his face was covered in blood. He didn't look good and they knew that by slamming into the steering wheel that he would have some cracked if not broken ribs. They watched as the suspect took Jamie's clothes off and put them on the second victim. They watched as the suspect put the second victim into Henry's car and Jamie was placed in the suspect's car. They finally saw the suspect pour gasoline all over the hood of the car and then lit it on fire. Before the car exploded they saw the black Buick driving away with Jamie in the trunk of the car.

"Dammit" Danny said angrily as he pounded his fist on top of his desk.

"He was drugged. It could be the morphine again." Jackie said.

"What morphine?" Renzulli asked.

"The lab found a lethal dose of hospital grade morphine in our vic. Who is Christopher Harass, some homeless man that had priors for theft and possession. M.E said that he would have died from the morphine, but the fire killed him first. He was also struck on the back of the head with a weapon, possibly a tire iron." Jackie said.

"Okay so now what?" Renzulli asked.

"We need to put a picture of our second victim all over the press to see if someone knows him. Go through six months' worth of camera footage to see if we can find a guy that has it in for my father or me. I think Jamie is just a pawn to hurt one of us. I'll go through the tapes and see if there is anyone I recognize and then dad can do the same." Danny said.

"This person would have started to show up more and more with Jamie there. He would have stopped coming to the shop when Jamie wasn't there so it might not be that hard to figure out who it is." Jackie said.

"No, the hard part will be figuring out where he is." Danny said.

"We'll find him Danny. Your brother won't give up until we do. He's a tough kid; he's a smart kid. He'll figure out how to survive." Renzulli said.

"He better, because this family can't lose another member." Danny said.

"What can I do?" Renzulli asked.

"Until we have a suspect list to start bringing these guys in; there's nothing you can do. I'm gonna stay here and go over the tapes and see what I can get by morning. Until we have some people to bring in our trail goes cold." Danny said sadly.

"It's all over the news and in the papers. Someone might come forward with some information Danny. You gotta have some faith." Jackie said.

"Ya I know Jack. My kid brother is out there somewhere hurt and confused. He's probably scared and doesn't know where he is or why this is happening to him. I just want to find him." Danny said.

"I'll check with the Cap and see if he has gotten anything yet. I can put out a BOLO on all black Buicks. We might be able to catch this guy in his car." Renzulli said.

"Tomorrow I'll have a suspect list and we can start to bring people in. Thanks for your help today." Danny said sincerely.

"He's my partner. He's like family to me. I want him back just as much as you do." Renzulli said.

"And we will get him back." Jackie said.

"I'll check in with the Captain and then I'll see you tomorrow. If you find something call me." Renzulli said.

"Ya thanks Sarge." Danny said.

Renzulli headed out to check in with his Captain to see if they had anything. He didn't want to just sit at home while Jamie was out there somewhere. Renzulli meant what he said when he said Jamie was like family to him and he wasn't going to stop looking for him until they found him.

"Do you want to call your dad and have him come down here? You guys can look at the tapes together, might save some time." Jackie suggested.

"Ya that sounds like a good idea."

"I know you haven't eaten anything. I know you won't eat anything right now so how about I go and grab us some real coffee while you call your dad."

"Ya okay."

"How does your dad like his coffee?" Jackie asked as she stood up.

"Black."

"I'll see you in a few minutes then partner."

Danny gave a nod as he picked up his cell phone and called his father.

"_What do you got?_

"_We have six months' worth of video tapes from the book store. Renzulli was also able to get three other tapes from other stores that had cameras out front facing the street. I was going to go through them, thought maybe you'd like to join me. You might see someone you know."_

"_You at the station?"_

"_Ya"_

"_I'll be there in twenty. Is that all?"_

"_No um… Dad, Renzulli went back to the crash site. He spoke to the owner of the factory that Jamie crashed in front of. He was able to get the security tapes from the outside cameras. We have the whole thing on tape."_

"_Did you get his face?"_

"_No, only his back and his car had a shield over the license plate so we have nothing. Renzulli is going to put out a BOLO on all black Buicks, but so far that's all we have. Maybe we will see someone we recognize from the book store tapes."_

"_I'm on my way now."_

Danny hung up his cell phone and took a few minutes to try and get his mind to focus and work. He had been going non-stop since Jackie had told him that his brother was missing. Danny couldn't lose another brother. He couldn't lose Jamie. There was just something about Jamie that ate away at Danny's heart. With Joe Danny was able to handle him being a cop, but with Jamie he just couldn't. Jamie was innocent and believed in the good in people. He just honestly wanted to help people and he was willing to make next to nothing just to do that. He had been working himself to death just to keep his head above water, when he could have easily quit the force and went to work for some fancy criminal law office and make twice the amount he was making now. Jamie wouldn't do that though, he loved being a cop and he loved being able to help people. Danny didn't want Jamie to lose that about himself. Danny wanted Jamie to be innocent and believe in the good in people, because Danny had lost that in himself a long time ago. Danny had to find him he couldn't lose Jamie. Danny decided he would call Linda to let her know what he had found out and that he would be spending the night going over tapes. Danny knew it was going to be a long night and he wasn't going to go home until he had his brother back safely. The first forty-eight hours in a kidnapping were the most important and Danny knew that the chances of finding Jamie alive past those hours went down as each hour passed. He wasn't going to quit. He was going to get his brother back no matter what he had to do.


End file.
